


what can you do

by moerilind (tsurakutemo)



Series: the trials and tribulations of yuta and jaehyun [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakutemo/pseuds/moerilind
Summary: There's something strange about hooking up with your band mate slash friend with benefits slash the guy you occasionally dislike, but Yuta still does it because he's hopeless.





	what can you do

**Author's Note:**

> the answer to the title is apparently "write porn". the previews of yuta and jaehyun at music bank in jakarta killed me. i wrote this from hell.
> 
> the breathplay isn't much but be warned if ur not that into it!!

There's something strange about hooking up with your band mate slash friend with benefits slash the guy you occasionally dislike, but Yuta no longer thinks too much about it. He's given up on worrying that he and Jaehyun are going to ruin the band because they fuck and fight and fight and fuck in various order. If they were, the others would've said something because god knows they've been walked in on too many times to count and no one has told them they need to stop.

So Yuta doesn't intend to. Not when Jaehyun's dick game is that good and he's left feeling like jelly aftert. Dickdrunk, Jaehyun's called him sometimes, and Yuta is inclined to agree because sometimes he does feel drunk, or high, feeling weightless and happy and satisfied because Jaehyun just bent him in half and fucked him hard enough to knock the bed into the wall and get even Taeil to curse them out.

And okay, maybe the others have a point sometimes when they call the two of them out for fucking in the most inappropriate places. They don't need to know that Yuta and Jaehyun have a list set up over places they want to have sex. Or at least get off, because they aren't always in the same place at the same time. Like when Yuta facetimed Jaehyun while Jaehyun was in Chiang Mai, or when Jaehyun called Yuta when he was back in Osaka. It's just as fun just doing that, listening or watching the other have a good time, but it isn't the same as physically being together. Yuta hates to admit it, but it just doesn't feel as satisfying anymore when he has to jerk off alone.

They have a lot of places to get through still. Some are too risky for them to quite dare, because while Yuta likes to call himself shameless he doesn't actually want the whole world to see what he looks like with a dick up his ass. At least not now. Maybe in twenty years, when his career is nonexistent and not actually on the line. For now he's happy toying the lines and seeing what he can make Jaehyun do for him.

And yes, this is definitely toying the lines. They're in Jakarta, somewhere between their rehearsal and the actual performance, and Yuta is trying to get Jaehyun to hurry up and fuck him on this table before they have to go and get ready. They technically have a lot of time, enough to shower and get caked in makeup and dressed to the nines, but Yuta doesn't want to leave anything to chance. It's why he fucked himself open before their rehearsal and he's glad because he got to see what Jaehyun is going to look like later tonight and if he doesn't get to fuck it out of his system right now he will actually die later.

Jaehyun has the uncanny talent of leaving Yuta breathless and ready to spread his legs with just a look and it's so much better when he's practically eyefucking the audience first, riling himself up, and then comes for Yuta afterwards wanting to take it out on him. And Yuta doesn't complain, at all. But they won't have time later tonight so it's better to just do it now, when they'll inconvenience the least amount of people. Yuta's favorite past time is inconveniencing the others but sometimes he does try to reign it in somewhat.

“Hurry hurry hurry,” he chants, hooking his hands around his thighs and holding them spread open, so ready for Jaehyun to just push into him. Jaehyun is struggling to kick his pants off, eyes solely on Yuta's ass and where Yuta knows he's open and red and shining with lube. Jaehyun almost trips but he's finally out of his pants and underwear and he comes between Yuta's legs, eyes still on his ass and on his dick. He spits into his palm and curls his hand around Yuta's dick, jerking him once.

Yuta jumps with a gasp, letting go of his legs to wrap them around Jaehyun's waist and pulling him in, closer, feeling his hard cock press against Yuta's ass. Jaehyun laughs, red-faced and breathless, leaning in to kiss him finally, pushing his hips forwards to grind against him. Yuta pulls him down, arms around his neck, holding him there while he shifts, trying to get Jaehyun's dick in him without having to look.

“Calm down, I'll fuck you, I promise,” Jaehyun mutters against his mouth, nipping at his lower lip.

Yuta hears the crinkle of plastic wrapping and blinks, didn't even realise Jaehyun was carrying a condom around. “You were prepared.”

“Well, I mean, so were you,” Jaehyun answers, trying to shrug from this position. “What else was I supposed to do when you sent me a fucking picture of you with your fingers in your ass, huh? I know you.”

“You don't have to know me to know I want to get fucked when I do something like that,” Yuta answers, grinning.

It fades fast when Jaehyun is suddenly pushing into him, a slow, steady thrust that leaves him breathless, fingers digging into Jaehyun's shoulders. He tenses and Jaehyun shushes him, kissing his slack mouth and running a hand soothingly along his hip until Yuta remembers how to breathe. “Try not to be too loud,” Jaehyun says, sounding almost condescending and Yuta bares his teeth in a snarl, trying to bite him.

Jaehyun just pulls back so he stands, grabs hold of Yuta's hips and fucks into him in a vicious thrust that pushes Yuta up along the table. Yuta almost cries out, but one of Jaehyun's hands presses over his mouth and nose, cutting him off as he inhales sharply and realises he can't really. Jaehyun's eyes are dark when he looks down at Yuta, and Yuta swallows, straining up against him.

“What did I just say?” Jaehyun asks, pulling his hand away and punctuating his words with another snap of his hips. Yuta bites a whimper back, only letting out a fucked out little grunt that makes him bite his own lip. “Don't be loud.”

Yuta nods, making grabby hands at him, needing him close. “I won't, I won't,” he promises. Jaehyun presses close, arms behind Yuta's back, pulling Yuta down on his cock whenever he fucks in and it's good, it's really good, especially when Jaehyun's belly rubs against Yuta's cock.

Yuta wraps around Jaehyun, whimpering into his mouth and welcoming Jaehyun's dick in him, again and again, clenching down whenever the head of Jaehyun's cock brushes his prostate. Yuta doesn't really need that to come, not when he's got the friction against his cock, but it still feels good and has him jerking and swallowing back his moans whenever it happens. Fuck he loves when Jaehyun does this, when he just goes at it and doesn't hold back, doesn't treat Yuta like he's fragile. This isn't the time or place for that and Yuta just wants it right now, rough and fast.

For a while there's nothing but the sound of Jaehyun fucking him, their labored breathing and how loud it sounds when the room is empty. People outside might hear, and Yuta both hopes they do and that they don't. Too many people have heard him being a slut, honestly, and it should probably put him off more than it does, but. Let them know.

Yuta strains, clawing at Jaehyun's back and wanting more, pressing up against him.

“Choke me,” he begs. Jaehyun startled, looking at him wide-eyed.

“Your voice-” he begins, but Yuta shakes his head. If they weren't in this situation he'd laugh because his voice being ruined hardly matters in their group, but for now it's not what he means.

“Like you did before,” he grits out between breaths. “Please, it's all I need.”

Jaehyun shifts his weight so he has a better leverage to let go with one hand, covering Yuta's mouth with his palm and, after another moment, his nose.

It's not as effective as a hand around his throat would be, but Yuta takes it happily, Jaehyun's hand is big and strong and cuts off his ability to breathe enough that he can only gasp, his body urging for oxygen and his dick leaking precome all over his and Jaehyun's bellies. He knows he goes tight, clenching around Jaehyun like a vice when Jaehyun moans, low and guttural, thrusting into him with renewed vigor.

Jaehyun's hand disappears for a moment and Yuta inhales sharply and chokes on his own breath, aching and arching up against Jaehyun, holding onto him tight enough to bruise, trying to ride down on his cock and whining when he can't get the leverage. Jaehyun laughs and then his hand is back before Yuta is ready for it, cutting off his breathing and he groans, goes slack against Jaehyun and just lets him use him. His dick jumps with every thrust, Jaehyun's belly rubbing against it every time and Yuta realizes he's doing that on purpose.

He's so close to just fucking coming, his heartbeat thundering in his ears, Jaehyun's noises a mere background noise, and he can't breathe but it feels good, it feels better than good-

Jaehyun lets go and Yuta tries to catch his breath again and comes, between one breath and the next, the rush of oxygen spiking the pleasure he already feels, and Jaehyun is still fucking him and his dick fucks up against Yuta's prostate. Yuta's dick spits more come over his stomach, messing them up but Yuta doesn't care, not when it just feels incredible, not when Jaehyun keeps going. Jaehyun doesn't seem to care, holding him down and fucking him through it, eyes squeezed shut and head thrown back.

“Yes, yes, fuck me fuck me fuck me,” Yuta begs, dick twitching still with every push of Jaehyun's hips. They smack against the back of Yuta's thighs and it hurts and doesn't hurt at the same time, rewiring somewhere in his brain. He feels overwhelmed, needy and clingy and really fucking sensitive but it's good, it's so good, Jaehyun always knows exactly what he needs.

Jaehyun pushes in and cums, fucking into him as far as he can and stilling, like he really is emptying inside Yuta and not inside a condom and fuck if Yuta doesn't want it. He knows why it's a bad idea to have Jaehyun fill him up when they'll be pressed on time anyway, but he wants it. He wants it badly, and he doesn't know when they'll have time again. He wants to be left dripping and filthy and owned. Jaehyun knows all his deepest fantasies, but at least he's smart enough to know when there's time for them and where there isn't.

Jaehyun pulls out slowly and Yuta remains where he is, sprawled over the table, feeling loose-limbed and fucked out and satisfied. Jaehyun moves around, probably disposing of the condom and making himself presentable, because he's got his clothes back on when he moves back into Yuta's vision.

“Come on,” Jaehyun says and smiles, pulling Yuta up to sit on the edge. He's still red-faced and sweating, but he looks pleased, using the inside of his t-shirt to clean Yuta up at least a little bit.

“Gimme a kiss,” he demands, leaning up, and Jaehyun laugh but indulges him. He always does, he's always so soft no matter how rough he's been when they fuck. Yuta loves it, even if he's loath to admit it, but he treasures every kiss and every caress Jaehyun gives him. Jaehyun helps him off the table and Yuta leans against him, pretending like he's having a harder time standing than he really is, just so Jaehyun will hold him for a while.

Jaehyun chuckles, patting his ass. “Come on, you don't want to have to get on stage like this, do you?” he asks, helping Yuta get his clothes back in proper order. Yuta wouldn't actually mind, and he opens his mouth to say so, but Jaehyun gives him a look. “Don't answer that.” he deadpans.

Yuta just grins, and they leave the room trying to look as inconspicuous as they can manage. It fools absolutely no one who is nearby. They get more than a few looks, and Taeyong looks ready to throttle them both when they reach him. He doesn't, but Yuta knows they're in for another lecture later on proper conduct and how to behave in public and how no one really needs to see them fuck for goodness' sake. But that's later, when they're in private. Yuta isn't afraid of Taeyong anyway, no matter what how much he tries to look threatening.

“I really need to learn not to give in to you, you minx,” Jaehyun says when they're safely away from Taeyong's wrath, walking to the van that will take them back to the hotel for a little while. “You're gonna get me in real trouble some day.”

Yuta laughs, because he loves that he can get Jaehyun in on just about everything. He knows that if it's a really bad idea, Jaehyun will say so, and then they just won't do that. It's how they work, and Yuta wouldn't change it for anything.


End file.
